blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Rampage
Roblox Rampage is a series based of the Roblox adventures of BlurayOriginals. Plot Welcome to Robloxia! Home to the species known as a ROBLOXian. Follow us as we watch the adventures of Bluray Originals and ISAIAH Alt as he makes friends, survives dangers, and stomps troll @$$ in. Characters Protagonists Bluray Originals- One of the two main protagonists. He is the more clumsy of the two, but nevertheless they still team up to take out trolls and have a little fun with it. The more trolling of the pair Bluray normally doesn't like to take thing seriously until needed and often seen going solo (if not he's usually with his best bud Isaiah). Bluray is 12 years old. Bluray has black hair (which he nearly always covers up) and wears a red hat with yellow curves at the top, which he complements with his headband. On ocassion he will wear another hat under the first and take off the headband. He is portrayed by BlurayOriginals. Isaiah Alt- The more skilled, expierenced and younger of the two, Isaiah is second to no one when it come to fighting. With his supreme skill, funny personality, and special Uber transformation (which he later taught to Bluray) his skills have barely been matched by anyone! He may be 10, but of the two (and a majority of characters) he usually acts more mature (whether it be on purpose as a joke, like Bluray, or as a personality trait like Ownage. Isaiah has dark brown hair with a hoodie bearing the Roblox sign, as well as a cat tackling a dog. He finishes of his attire with black pants and red shoes. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. Ford- The first incarnatation of Isaiah Alt. He was murdered 15 years ago prior to the series, as he was part of a family whose potential was immense, however his families power was always abused by the evil Builder's Club (which is currently secretly being over thrown by the trolls). When he rebelled along with his entires family, they we're murdered. One by one, the only two left we're him and his mom. Ford's mom (not wanting the full power sacred Uber Transformation to fall into the wrong hands) right before she and Ford were killed she sent his soul out to another babies body. His soul was sent and Ford's new mother decided to name Ford "Isaiah" meaning "salvation of God". As of the two, Ford was the most expeirenced, powerful, and parrellell with Isaiah Alt. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya Vaniah Angel "Demon V. (Vaniah)" Alt- Angel is the sister of Isaiah and 2D. She is a gothic (despite her appearance) 13-year-old girl whose real name is "Vaniah",but is referred as Demon V., the reason is unknown. Her and Isaiah have a good relationship, and is more skilled in fighting, but not as expirienced as Isaiah. Other unknown reasons a Grey halo rests above her head. She is seen to love Sonic, Tales of Symphony and love anime, making her a taget of love for trolls like Ownage (as he has no life and spends most of his time watching anime). She is normally see wearing her trademark black glasses and headband. She has brown hair wearing a green shirt with an extended collar. She wears plade pants with black shoes, that have green laces. She is portrayed by Mr.Zaya. Test "2D" Alt- 2D is the oldest sibling of Isaiah, Crazy, and Angel. He's physically mature, considering he destroyed Crazy's TV at his house, due to no good shows on TV. He is known to be more powerful than he looks, like Isaiah. He is portrayed by Mr.Zaya Antagonists "Ownage"- An immature 10-year-old troll who goes by the name of Ownage (his real name is unknown). As each Robloxian has special abilities (Bluray and Isaiah the dark Uber transformation) his special abilities being maipulation (which he used to get into D.R.O.P) and copying abilties (which he uses to spar against Isaiah as he steals the Uber transformation). He quickly went missing after his defeat from Bluray and Isaiah, and is currently working behind the scenes to subdue the two. It is revealed in "''The Fatal Crash" ''that part of the reason he's spoiled is because his parents spoiled him. He is normally seen with a blue and black mini hat, with a black short sleeve that has white long sleeves come out. The shirt also dawns a reference to Pokémon (no pun intended) as in episode 20 of the series a hybrid created by a Gastly is seen known to him as: "Venustoise" (a hybrid of Venusaur and Blastoise). Along with that he wears paints with fire detail stiched in them and has sunglasses with an extra protecter to protect his "EPIC MCAWUSHUM FAIC". As seen in the battle in "Owning Ownage" Bluray asks him "Why don't you just get a bigger hat smart one?" in which he replies in an attempt to kill him, but ultimately Bluray is able to block his attack. He is always trying to put the two down (to no avail of course) by calling them "fails at life." He is portrayed by BlurayOriginals. Pokey Manphy- Through beating trolls and going on adventures (even 3 years ago before he met Bluray) he met this guy. Poke Manphy claims to be of good alignment, but Isaiah doesn't see it. This guy calls Isaiah a troll and ignorant (which is rare because the only characters who even can comprehend what ignorant means are Bluray and Isaiah). The fool is first encountered by Isaiah 3 years prior to the series. He is extremely arrogant trying to send his Pokémon out to kill Isaiah, but he ultimately prevails. He dreams pf one day being able to join builders club. Oddly enough the boy wears a full yellow attire often leavving people to perceive he's naked from a distance. He is portrayed by Freezy Dud- An immature, arrogant hypocrite who used to be friends with Isaiah, but unreasonably betrayed him. He claims Isaiah is scared of him (which he's not, it was just his mother saw him with his enemy).Not much is known about him, but Isaiah referred him as Freezynoob. He is a fairly powerful person, but uses his power incorrectly and on the wrong people. He refers to Isaiah as "Isaiah The Noob" but ironically he was too ignorant to know Isaiah is an older character. He is normally seen with his standard black hair, shining white teeth red clock black bracelets red cloves and belted sash and pants. It is also notable he has a little kiss-up sperpent on his shoulder known as Mageno, who is always their to give poor one liners and boost Freezy's power. Freezy is portrayed by Mr.Zaya while Mageno is portrayed by BlurayOriginals. Neenee Thirfty- In a game of virtual paintball Isaiah met his "bitch" (as Isaiah calls her). After telling his team this victory was in the bag, she got jealous and yelled, "Who gives a Care!".Isaiah taunted her back saying "Obviously, YOU do, because if you didn't, you wouldn't say anything.". The two bickered and bickered. In a fit of rage, She came over to the large spawn Isaiah was waiting on, holding a gun. Isaiah ran up to her, headbutted her and she was close to the edge, Isaiah took out his knife, and finally, he stabbed Neenee in the stomach and pushed her body into the ocean. Episodes Season 1 Voice Actors Gallery 6d09e8e6b386844b27afea839d06b754.png|Bluray's design from Season 1 to the present. ca34dc2a6404334e449da676f8a8fe2d.png|Isaiah's design from Season 1 to the present. Future Beta content People *Builderman *Telamon *Trolls *Tigertot10 (possibly) *Samthx *Archerdude23 *IsaiahXTreme *Mario55589 *Bloxicanos *Killer2053 *Noobs *12yz12ab *Nakindboy12 *Tad Cool Locations *Robloxia *Robloxia City *BloxStar Pennisula Episodes *Isaiah's origins *Baby Blue (Bluray is turned into a baby) *Canine Catastrophe *Sword Tournament *Poke Manphy Battle *Neenee Returns *http://www.roblox.com/The-Domos-Cave-94-done-place?id=47884218 Trivia *As to make Robloxia a more realistic place as opposed to a game certain characters names may seperated and/or changed to fit this criteria. (i.e Bluray becomes Bluray Orignals, Isaiahthehedgehogalt becomes Isaiah Alt.) *Certain elements are tweaked from the actual Roblox interactions. Such as Bluray Originals having a crush on Angel even though the two have had no interactions in real life Roblox. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Series